It was Sunny
by Akamaru012
Summary: Naruto is a Sensei to team 7 with his students Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. Sadly for him, everyone wants him! Even his own team! He is everyones uke! SasuNaru and other minor Naru pairings Yaoi!
1. Naruto Uzumaki

It was sunny; I really hate the sun. Defiantly when it is extremely hot outside and when I get a sunburn. Usually I would hate today but I have a feeling something is going to change it. Right now, I am making my way towards the bridge we always meet at; I mean my team always meets. By the way, I am Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan.

I slowly came upon the bridge to find only one person there, and that was my sensei. You could tell it was him a mile away, I mean his blonde is brighter than the gold sun itself and his eyes are like looking into the ocean and sky at once. It surprises me that he has no lover yet. Yes, I did not say girlfriend because he is gay. Only a couple people know that, which includes Kiba (a Sensei to team 8), Shikamaru (the Sensei of team 10), Iruka (I am pretty sure that he is Naruto's adopted father since they are so close), Kakashi (Iruka's boyfriend and a Jounin), Gaara (the KazeKage and one of Naruto's best friends who are trying to catch his attention), and me. There is also my other teammate who knows. My sensei's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed to be next Hokage.

My teammates are an annoying girl named Sakura and a damn artist named Sai, who is the other one that knows about Naruto. Sakura is one of my annoying fangirls. I hate her! Her hair is like chewed up bubblegum! It is so freaking pink that it hurts my eyes! The eyes are no better, they are green like a green Starburst candy (Author Note: I hope everyone knows what that it)!

The other is Sai, as I said before he is a damn artist! The creepiest thing is that whatever he draws he can make it come alive. (Author Note: I do not think it is creepy, I think it is cool : P) He is always bugging our sensei, saying things like he has no penis and I sure that he wants to get into Naruto's pants. I really hate this person, not as much as Sakura though. People say we are alike but I am much sexier than he is!

I walked up to my sleeping sensei and decided to wake him the quickest way that did not have me yelling in his ear since that was not like me. So I kicked him, HARD. He screeched out in pain jumping up into the air. He quickly looked around angrily trying to find who kicked him. His eyes fell upon me. He pouted cutely, if I was not an Uchiha I would have blushed and jumped him. Yup, I am gay too.

"Good Morning there Dope-sensei." I smirk at the blonde-haired man in front of me stretching his stiff joints, he must have been sleeping for awhile

"Do not call me that you Teme!" He yells at me

"I doubt sensei's are supposed to call there beloved students that, am right my Sensei?" I tell the kitsune in front of me who now blushed in frustration, one word…cute!

"SASUKE-KUN!!!" I hear a loud shrill voice yell to me, I atomically knew who it was

"GOOD MORNING SASUKE-KUN!!!" Sakura's voice shouts again

"HN" was my reply like always

"Good morning Sakura! You look quite lovely today!" Naruto happily smiling at the annoying girl

"Eww!! Naruto-Sensei! That is gross! You are hitting on me!" Sakura cries grabbing onto my arm, I was now pissed off for two reason. First being that she is touching me, I mean I am gay and I hate her! Why can she not get it? Second being that she said that Naruto was gross and that he was hitting on her! He is way too good for her! She hurt our sensei, Naruto, my kitsune! Yup I said my kitsune! He was pouting now.

"Get off…" I mumble in an annoyed tone

"But Sasuke…" She whines, now that is really annoying!

"Get off!" I say louder than before for she was not moving

"Looks like Sasuke is having girl troubles!" a voice calls out

"Morning Sai!" Naruto waves to the boy smiling, I must admit…I was a little jealous at this

"Morning Kitsune-Sensei!" Sai smiles back giving a wave, he then looks over to me and smirks

"Morning Sakura-chan, Sasuke-CHAN." Sai smirks even more as he says the "Chan" in my name which made me really pissed off. I push Sakura off and marched up to Sai ready to beat the shit out of him but Naruto stopped me by holding me back

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura yells at the boy trying to show off to me but it did not work because I still wanted to bash the damn artists head in

Naruto just sighed at us all

-------------------------------------Some time after the fighting ended--------------------------------

"Alright, let us start a new jutsu today!" Naruto cheered

"I bet it is a dumb one…they always are…" Sakura mumbles pissed off making Naruto frown and look away. Man, I want to kill her!

"Anyways! Let me show you! It is the art of the double-ganger or Shadow-Clone Jutsu!" Naruto tells them with a grin

"What?! Why would I want to learn something like that?! Just plain stupid!" Sakura shouts annoyed

"But…" Naruto looks depressed, God! Just give me a minute with that girl and watch what I will do…it will evolve a chainsaw…

"I want to learn it!" Sai says with a huge grin, he knew he would win points in Naruto's eyes, I was right; Naruto perked up and grinned so cutely …that bastard! I knew what his inner Sai was saying at that moment! **"Yes! If I get on his good side than I am one step closer into his pants! Cha!" **Yup, that was what it was saying alright!

"I do too!" I yelled out of nowhere making my team jump since that was so un-Uchiha like!

"You do?" Naruto asked me still a little stunned; he has never heard me shout before

"I…uh…sure, whatever." I state regaining myself

"Then I do too!" Sakura shouts lying, we all knew it….or that is what I thought

"Really! That is great! Lets go!" The obvious blonde cheers…he is a dope but I love him…he is my kitsune

--------------------------------Author Notes---------------------------------------------------------------

This will be a very short story! I do not know how long I will make it! I started this because people said they liked my other story/one-shot "His Favorite" so I guess I will make a short SasuNaru story! I will need at least 5 (maybe lower) reviews to go on! Ideas are welcomed:D

Also can someone tell me how to reply to reviews? I am stupid:P


	2. Team and Stress

Here is chapter 2!!!!!! 

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

(Sasuke's POV as always)

The day was normal, I got annoyed by the living cotton-candy, aka Sakura, and Sai pissed me off! I guess that it is not that bad for my kitsune was there, he makes everything better! I cannot wait to have him for myself!

"Alright! This is how you do it!" Naruto made a couple of hand signs and a second blonde popped up next to him; right now we are learning about Shadow Clones.

I look at the grinning clone and I had a great idea! Sai can have the clone while I have the real one! Yosh! …I did not just say that…

"Stupid…" Sakura mumbles under her breath, I think I was the only one who heard her I shot her a glare

"You guys ready to try it?" Naruto asks us as his clone disappears in a 'poof'. So much for my plan…

"Why wouldn't we be? I mean it is the easiest thing ever!" Sakura hisses at the blonde…my blonde…I wanted to hit her so badly but Sai beat me to it…

"Ouch!" Sakura howlers as Sai hits her head as he pretends to yawn stretching his arms, one hitting her

"Sorry…" Sai says with lie

"Why you…." Sakura looked like she was about to murder the boy…this would profitable for me…

"Come on you two…" Naruto tries to stop Sakura from bashing the boy's head in

"Sakura!" I growl

"Yes Sasuke?" The pink girl from hell asks all cheerful, mood swings much…

"Knock it off! You are so freaking annoying!" I hiss at the girl, she now looked like she was about to cry! Great another headache!

"Sasuke!" She whines, she runs quickly towards a random direction crying her eyes out

"Sakura! Wait! God Sasuke…I cannot believe you, you did it again! How am I supposed to train with my team if you always chase one away!" Naruto cries out in a stressed out way

"I do not know Dope…you figure it out, I mean you are our Sensei." I reply, I do feel somewhat bad for making so stressed…maybe I can give him a….

"You look stressed, maybe you should come over to my house so I can give you a massage." Sai tells with his strange grin, I was going to say that I could give him a massage! Wait! What it is that look in his eyes…lust…Inner Sai **"Yes, Plan A Massage, Plan B Get into Pants!" **No! I will not let this happen!

"That is alright…I am planning to meet up with Kiba tonight." The kitsune sighs still a little stressed

"Why is that?" Sai wonders, I did too

"We are best friends and I have not seen him in a while, we made plans to hang out." He tells us with a small grin

"Alright you two! Even though Sakura ran away…again…we are still going to train so you two try out the shadow clones!" he commands

"Alright…" we say at the same time…we noticed and glared at each other

"Damn Artist…" I mumble walking away so I can train

---------------------------After Some Time Training------------------------------------------------------

I look over to where Naruto was, he was sleeping under a tree. I wonder why he is always so tired. I mean I am usually the first one here in the morning and he is always asleep and when Sakura runs away, he has nobody to spar with so he sleeps. Maybe I will ask him later.

Naruto began to whimper in his sleep, his whimper would break even the coldest hearts! I stare at the boy wondering what he was dreaming about. I noticed that Sai had stopped training too and was looking at my fox. I began to walk over to the blonde. Sai did too, I quickened and so did he, it soon turned into a race.

The sleeping blonde opened his eyes and looked about until his eyes fell upon us. He freaked and dived down so that his stomach was flat on the ground and he covered his head with his hands. I tried to stop but could not and neither could Sai! We ended up skidding right into the tree behind Naruto knocking it right over. The blonde sat up and looked over at us.

"What the hell?" He wonders staring at us

"Ouch…" I say standing up and dusting off my outfit, I look over to find Sai unconscious…yes! This is my chance!

"I guess training is over for today…I will take Sai home…I guess I will be late for my little get together with Kiba…" This made Naruto look uneasy and a little depressed, I would hate my self for this but…

"I will take Sai home." I tell the fox, this surprised him and made him smile gently; he looked so cute! I actually blushed!

"Thank you Sasuke! I really owe you!" He actually gave a gentle hug, which made me want to kiss him and hug him back but no Uchiha would do that

"I better be going now than…" The blonde stood up and began to walk away leaving me by a half-dead artist. You know, right now would be the best time to through Sai over a cliff, I mean he is unconscious, and there are no witnesses! Wait no! Naru-chan will be even more stressed out! Darn it! Darn it all!

I grabbed the boy and through him over my shoulder, darn he was heavy. I carried him, not too gently by the way, towards his house. I knew where it is for Naruto once told me to go find him when he never showed up for training. He accidentally forgot to set his alarm clock, Baka…

When I go to the boy's house, I kicked the door open and threw on the floor, like hell I will waste my time putting him into his bed or on the couch. I silently walked out but not before I noticed one of his sketchbooks on the ground with a picture hanging out. I walked over and pulled the picture, I was shocked at what I saw! It was a drawing of Naruto in a schoolgirl outfit! That pervert!

Naruto's petit body, young features (he looks like he is 16 to 18 years of age when he isn't!) and female features made him look absolutely adorable in the outfit. All of a sudden, I felt a liquid slide down my face. I wipe it to see that it was blood! I got a nosebleed! Damn it! I quickly looked around until I found a tissue box! I quickly grabbed one and cleaned myself up. It would suck if Sai was to wake up and see me like this.

"I better be going…" I state before walking towards the door again but stop again to look at the sketchbook and the picture, I opened the sketchbook this time and look in it to see all the pictures of Naruto in various outfits…by that I mean dresses, aprons and other cute outfits

"I guess I should take this with me so that pervert cannot stare at it anymore…" I tell myself with a smirk as I put the items under my arm and walk out of the house slamming the door.

---------------------------Time after-------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking, I passed by Ichiraku, Naruto's favorite Ramen place. I heard his voice and the Jounin Kiba's as well. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. It made me smile knowing he was happy and not stressed out anymore. I walk over to it just to see what they were talking about. It was a boring conversation, they talked about random things like where they like to go and train. I was about to walk away when I heard Kiba say, "So do you like your team?"

"My team?" Naruto questions taking a giant gulp of Ramen

"Yeah, what do you think of your team?" Kiba asks again, I stand there waiting to see what he thinks of us

"Very Stressful…I cannot stand it…it is horrible!" Naruto mumbles putting his hand onto his forehead out of frustration

-----------------------------------------Author Notes------------------------------------------------------

I know how to reply now! Thanks to all that told me! Also Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will probably start my next chapter tonight!


	3. Stress

Here the 3rd chapter!!!!

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

-------------------------------------------------Start------------------------------------------------------------

I was shocked! Naruto cannot stand us! He cannot take it! He never seems this unnerved about it! God we must be horrible! I know that I was not helping….

"I have no idea what to do! I get so stressed and I thought if I take naps it would all go away!" Naruto whines, so this is why he is always sleeping!

"You know, they say that having sex calms your nerves…" Kiba replies with a purr, Akamaru just barked at this

Naruto flushed and dug into his Ramen, this confused me; I mean I have never seen a grown man get so freaked out about the word "sex"

"That's right! You are a virgin!" Kiba laughs at the blushing blonde! I did not know that he was a virgin! Perfect!

"Shut up you Mutt! So I do not sleep around! Big Deal!" Naruto defends himself still blushing madly

"C'mon! It is not that bad! I lost mine when I was 17!" Kiba tells him proudly, I knew he would lose it young

"Shut up! Change the stupid subject already!" Naruto yells at the brown haired dog boy

"Alright kid! Why can you not stand your team?" The brown haired boy wonders changing the subject

"They are disrespectful to me! I mean they hardly listen and always fight…" Naruto tells the dog boy as he stares at his half finished Ramen

"My team is a bunch perfect angels! I love Hinata and Shino! Haku is great too but I sometimes get confused whether he is a boy or not…" (Author Note: I had to choose someone random to put there so I chose him)

"You are lucky! Sasuke always yells at Sakura and she runs away, Sai and Sasuke are always fighting…" The blonde says as I listen closely

"It seems like it is the Uchiha's fault…" Kiba states, my eyes grew wide…was it my fault that Naruto hates us?

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks gulping the rest of his Ramen

"He is the one that yells at 'Pinky' and he fights with Sai. I also believe he calls you names." Kiba confirms

My kitsune just stared into space, I could tell he was thinking that it was my fault! I could not take it if Naruto hates me! "Maybe…but he was somewhat nice today, I mean…he took Sai home after he went unconscious…" Naruto says, he seemed to be trying to stick up for me!

"Whatever..." Kiba mumbles, "Can I have some sake over here! Want some Naruto?"

"Nope, remember the last time I drank…" Naruto grumbles with blush rising to his cheeks

"I remember! You are so easy when you are drunk and you get drunk so easily! You almost lost it last time but you woke up from your trance at the last second and sucker punched the guy!" Kiba laughed as he took a sip of his sake that was just served to him

"Shut it you dirty mutt!" Naruto shouts whacking Kiba in the back of the head making him spit out his drink

If I was not an Uchiha, I would have laugh but instead I just made a "HN" sound. The giant dog Akamaru heard me and looked over. He began to bark alerting both Naruto and Kiba. They quickly turned around and saw me. I did not know what to do; I just stood there with a blank look on my face. There was silence and that was it. Kiba gave a dirty look that Naruto did not notice. The blonde smiled at me and said, "Hey there Sasuke! How long were you there?"

"I just got here!" I shout to defend myself with a lie!

"Alright, here let me walk you home." Naruto smiles sweetly as he stands up

"Wait Naruto! I needed to tell you something!" Kiba hollers

"You can tell me later…I have to make sure Sasuke here gets home safely…you cannot trust fangirls…" The blonde shakes his head…I HATE fangirls!

"But…Fine…" Kiba sighs in defeat, I wondered what Kiba was going to tell Naruto, but I could not bug him about it since the dog boy already hates me…

-------------------After some Time-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Sasuke!" Naruto shouts to me cheerfully waving

"Whatever Dop…" I stopped myself…does my name-calling stress him out? Maybe I should take it down a notch

"What did you say Sasuke?" Naruto wonders looking at me

"Nothing…never mind…you know I could have made it home by myself…" I tell the blonde

"I know but I wanted to walk you home and it is not safe!" He tells me with a huge grin

"HN." Was my reply

My mind began to wonder back towards the conversation with Kiba. So Naruto was a virgin, he is still innocent and not yet claimed! Again, Perfect! I also thought about how it is my entire fault Naruto is so stressed…does he hate me? I look over at him to see him smiling with his eyes closed; the dope could walk right into a pole or into a hole. I had better watch out for him.

"Hey Sensei," I say breaking the silence

"What?" Naruto looked a little stunned that I called him Sensei and not Dope, Idiot, Baka, or a Total Moron

"Do I stress you out? Do you hate me?" I strain to say, I knew I could either get the answer I wanted or not

"Huh? O', you heard all that?" Naruto wonders looking forward as we walked

I stayed silent

"I see, I do get somewhat stressed out with my team…but I do not hate you, I never could. You could say that you are close to me somehow." The kitsune explains to me with a thoughtful smile that would make any star fall on the spot

I blushed and smirked, "Same here…"

Naruto smiles bigger and ruffles my hair…Damn I wish I were much taller so I could ruffle his hair…but I am still the Seme here! Now that I think about it…I will make sure Naruto loses everything to me! First with his first kiss! Then I will be his first when it comes to…

"We are here Sasuke!" Naruto cheers happily "Your house gets bigger each time I come here!" He then giggled like a school girl…which reminded me of the drawing in my hands…Crap! I may need a tissue again!

"Thanks I guess…" I say walking up to my front door and unlocking it

"Hey Sasuke," I turn around and look at Naruto as he continues, "Why do you have one of Sai's sketch books? And what is that hanging out of it?"

I began to panic! I quickly grabbed the doorknob and got ready to turn it and speed in. Naruto walked up to be and was about to grab the picture hanging out! He will think I am a pervert! (Even though he took the drawings for his own joy) I opened my door and dashed in surprising the poor fox. Before I fully closed the door I whispered, "Good Night Naruto Sensei…"

"Night Sasuke!" he replied after hearing me and he then walked away and left

One of the pictures fell out of the sketchbook. I pick it up and look at it, it was Naruto in nothing but a pink apron and a pink bandana on his head. It did not show anything but…NOSEBLEED!!!!

-----Somewhere else-----------

"So Naruto is gay? Perfect…" The man smiles as he stares at the moon with a smirk

-----------------------Author Note-----------------------------------------------------------

How was that? Did I need it ok? You will find out what Kiba wanted to tell Naruto, Who is the person at the end really is…you can guess if you want!, and what Sasuke does to get Naruto's first kiss!

Reviews Make me happy and help me go faster!


	4. The Kiss!

Chpt 4!!!!!!!!!!

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

Ok! Everyone has asked me how old everyone is so here are there ages!

Naruto: 22

Kiba/Shikamaru: 23

?????/ Gaara: 24

Sasuke/Sai/Shino/etc.: 16

Sakura/Hinata: 15

Temari/Kankuro: 26 and 25

I might change them

I am also going to start making it not in Sasuke's POV all the time; I will let you know when it is not.

-----------------------------------------------------Start-------------------------------------------------------

(Not Sasuke's POV)

Sasuke smirked happily not knowing that on the other side of the town was a very pissed off artist. Sai had just woken up and had found that his favorite sketchbook had been stolen! He was really pissed, sure he could draw more but it could him long hours of stalking and daydreaming to make his masterpieces. The artist figured out that it had to be that good for nothing Uchiha Sasuke! He planned to kill him tomorrow.

-------------------------------Next day----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke's POV)

I woke up feeling determined this morning; today was the day! The day I will get Naruto's first kiss! My plan will work! I quickly got out off bed and dressed in my best shirt, it was black, and like my others but this was my good-luck shirt! I also decided to wear my headband on my neck, hoping it would make me look sexier. (Author: or more girlish even if he did not want to be)

I made my way down to the bridge with the biggest smirk ever, many people stared at me…wonder why…

(Not Sasuke's POV)

People stared at the young Uchiha. A strange dark aura was around him, the smirk did not help; it just made them worry for whoever he was after. His fangirls were fighting with each other, saying that it was she who he was after…how wrong they are….

He made his way until he say the bridge. His blonde was lying there under the tree. His rosy lips spread slightly apart. Sasuke smirk grew wider as he thought about kissing those lips. He moved closer to his sensei and bent down, now being face to face with the kitsune. He could feel the breath of his sleeping angel. The raven moved his hands onto the other boy's face stroked it. Sasuke then…pinched Naruto's cheeks hard while saying, "Wake up Dope!"

(Sasuke's POV)

It was not time yet. I had to have the blonde awake so he can enjoy the kiss. I pinched his cheeks to wake him up. He jumped and looked around frantically until he laid his eyes onto me. This happens every morning now I am used to it all. My angel pouted cutely like always.

"Good Morning there Dope-sensei." I greet him like always, Naruto just sat under the tree again and rubbed his sore cheeks and looked at me before getting pissed

"Do not call me that you Teme…" Naruto hisses at me

"I don't…" I stopped myself, I remember last night, how stressed the poor boy was, I just smirked at him before sitting in front of him

"What the Frick?" (Author Note: My friend says that :P) My blonde asks looking strangely

(Naruto's POV)

What is wrong with him? He has never left a fight unfinished. Is it because of yesterday when he overheard my conversation…(Author Note: He actually did know that Sasuke heard them talking) I smiled at the boy and I could swear that his face turn a light pink, maybe he has a fever. I put my hand to his forehead to see his temperature.

(Sasuke's POV)

I could not believe it! He was touching me! (Not in a perverted way…;) His hand was so warm and soothing. I want it to stay there; I wanted more of this soothing feeling, not just on my forehead. I leaned into the touch without knowing it.

"Are you ok Sasuke? You do not have a fever…" My angel says moving his hand away from me

"I am fine…" I tell him a little disappointed that I could not feel the warmth anymore

"Alright! Now, where are Sai and Sakura?" Naruto asks and as if right on que…

"SASUKE-KUN!" The pink demon from hell calls out, she jumps me and almost makes me fall over, I didn't because I was sitting down  
"Hey Sasuke! Wanna go out with me? I know you want to! Come on!" Sakura shouts in my ear in a whinny voice

I look at Naruto who looked at me and turned his head as if he was pretending to look for Sai. Was he jealous?

"Hell no…" I tell the girl getting up so that she fell off, she must have seen me look at Naruto before answering for she snapped her head over to him and started glaring at the poor innocent boy

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN! IF YOU WERE NOT HERE THAN HE WOULD HAVE SAID YES! WHY YOU LITTLE…" I could not take it! She was yelling at my little fox! There was only one thing to do! I quickly hit her in the back of the neck where a pressure point was so that she fainted

"Sasuke! What did you do?" Naruto shouts still in shock that the girl just yelled at him out of nowhere and that I suddenly knocked her out,

"She is fine, I just knocked her out. Also when she wakes up, she will not remember anything." I say with a smirk holding my hand out to help up my sensei

"As long as she does not think I raped her or something…" The blonde says still a little uneasy, good he is cute! He took my hand and I pulled him up.

It felt like magic! It was even better than when it was on my forehead! I did not want to let go but I knew I had to…defiantly when I felt a raging aura coming towards me. I dropped my angel's hand and look over to find a furious Sai. He was coming right at me. Naruto was staring the raging boy too.

"UCHIHA! I WILL KILL YOU! BRING ME BACK MY SKETCHBOOK! GIVE IT BACK DAMN IT!" He grabbed my shirt and hoisted me into the air

"Sai! Wait! Stop!" Naruto shouts at the artist

"GIVE IT BACK! I PUT MY TEARS, SWEAT, FREE TIME, AND BLOOD INTO IT!" Sai yelled on, I just stared at the boy with a smirk. Like hell I was giving that book back to him, it was mine now.

"What book? You mean that perverted one of…" I decided not to finish but I looked over at Naruto who was trying to make Sai put me down and by this, I mean he was waving his hands in the air yelling at him.

Since I was not paying attention to the boy in front of me, I did not see the fist aimed at me. It stopped right before it hit my face, it then fell to the boy's side, and his head was bent over towards the ground. He let go of me and fell to the ground unconscious. I looked over to Naruto to find that he had hit Sai in the pressure point on his neck as I did to Sakura. He looked a little uneasy. "Now we are even…"

"No, how about after this we go get some Ramen?" I strain to say, I mean I was not the biggest fan of Ramen

"What? Seriously? I would love too!" My kitsune cheers not knowing of my plan, yup, STAGE 1 is now complete! I smirked at him.

"Now let's wait until the others wake up and get to training!" Naruto grins, I knew he was not stressed anymore and from this day on…since what Kiba said did relieve stress… hopefully…

------------------------------After the others woke up and trained---------------------------------

The training was finished for today and surprisingly, Naruto did not fall asleep! He actually stayed awake and helped us. I was glad he felt better and that he was having a better day…it was going to get better from here…

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Wanna go out with me? We can go get dinner tonight!" Sakura asks trying to look cute and sexy at the same time by trying to push her boobs together… (She doesn't have any and if she did they would not affect Sasuke!) eww… I know she asked me this earlier but she doesn't remember but anyways…my answer was still the same….

"Hell no…" I say coldly, tears filled the girl's eyes as she ran off crying like always

"Again? At least it is at the end of practice today…" Naruto sighs

"Naruto-sensei, want to get something to munch on with me?" Sai asks my kitsune! My fox!

"Sorry but no…" Naruto tells the boy patting him on the head, good thing he did not tell him about our date for that damn artist might ruin it and I would have to kill him for that!

"Guess I should head home than…" Sai mumbles walking away

As soon as Sai left Naruto turned and smiled at me, he asked if I was ready, I was nervous at first hoping my plan would not backfire. I smirked and started walking, he fallowed me.

-------------------------At Ichiraku Ramen---------------------------------------------------

"Two Miso Ramens Please!" Naruto shouts to the Ichiraku manager guy (Author Note: I think that it the Ramen he always gets and I have no idea what the guys name is)

I smirk at the boy, god he is so cute! I cannot wait for the moment; his lips will soon be mine! Here it goes!

I waited for the Ramen to be served. Once it was served I waited for my moment. Naruto was oblivious as he munched down on his Ramen. I searched around in my Ramen until I found what I was looking for. It was here and now!

"Naruto! Look! What is that?" I yell pointing in a random direction

"What?!" Naruto asks shooting his head toward the random place

Here I go! I put the longest noodle I could find into my angel's bowl. I put it on the top so that it would be the next one he would eat! It was going smoothly!

"Sasuke, I do not see anything…" The blonde says looking at me strangely

"It must have been my imagination…" I smirk waiting for him to eat his noodles

"Whatever…" Naruto mumbles picking up his chopsticks and plowing them into the Ramen

Yes! I shouted cheerfully in my mind! O' god! If someone heard me, I would be dead! In his scoop of noodles was mine. I slowly pick my scoop of noodles too getting ready to have my kiss. As Naruto started to chew on the noodles, I did as well. All of a sudden, he noticed the noodle and stopped eating! Crap! I knew had to do something so I pretended I did not notice and kept on eating until I got close to his end. It surprised me that he did not just bite down on the noodles. It was strange though, as if God was on my side for all of the noodles expect mine fell out of his mouth and onto the bowl below. I sucked up all the way so our lips met.

It felt like everything just melted. My heart fluttered and my lips tingled. Naruto was stiff and did not react. I began to feel bad about tricking now…until he kissed back. I put my hand behind his head pushing him deeper. I was enjoying every moment of this and I think my angel was too! I wanted to go further so I licked his bottom lip wanting entrance. He tensed for a second before shyly opening his mouth. God this was great! I was about to plunge my tongue in his mouth when…

"NARUTO! YOU IN THERE?" A familiar voice calls

"Kiba!" Naruto shouts pushing me away and off the stool I was sitting on, he was blushing madly

"There you are Naruto…wait, why are you blushing and how did Sasuke get on the…" Kiba stopped himself and smirked  
"Never mind, Naruto, can I talk to you outside?" Kiba asks motioning for Naruto to come out

"Sure…" Naruto answers getting off the stool and walking outside leaving me on the ground

I got up and rubbed my sore butt. My lips still sparkled from the kiss. I looked over the counter to find that the female that worked there, I think she was the old man's daughter, was staring weirdly; what I mean by weirdly is that she had hearts in her eyes and she looked like a fangirl. She was staring at the place right between Naruto and I were the kiss actually took place…wait that means she is a…

"WHAT?!" I hear Naruto yell

"HOW COULD YOU TELL HIM ABOUT ME?!" He yelled again, I wanted to hear this so I moved closer the two Jounins

"Sorry Naruto but I thought it was time for you to have a boyfriend around your age." Kiba pleads putting his hands in front of him for defense against the raging male

"But why him! Why did you tell him I was gay?" Naruto cries out

"He is not that bad! You two will make a cute couple!" Kiba tells the boy, I began to flare! How dare he try to fix my Naruto up with someone! Damn that Mutt!

"Never! I do not like him! I like someone else!" Naruto hollers madly

"Who? Who do you like then?" Kiba wonders making Naruto blush madly

"I like…um…well…" Naruto stutters

"Fine do not tell me…I have to go meet my team now." Kiba says turning on his heel and began to walk away with his dog at his heels

"Also, Naruto…" Kiba says stopping and turning his head

"What?" my blonde asks tilting his head to the side cutely…I love him!

"Be careful or people will you are a child molester…C' ya!" Kiba grins walking forward

Naruto stared dumbfounded until he snapped!

"O' God! I am a child molester!" My angel cries

"I kissed a little kid," little kid? twitch "My student non the less!" He grabs his head in frustration

"It is the other way around…" I mumble with a smirk

"Today is not my day! First I am a child molester and now I have to deal with Neji!" The kitsune wails

"NEJI!" I exclaim loud enough that Naruto shot his head towards me

Ending it there!  
Sorry it sucks! I tried to do this quick so I can get it up! The next one may not be out for awhile since I have finals right now! My school ends in 1 week!


	5. Grocery Store and the Pink Apron

Chpt 4!!!!!!!!!!

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

----------------------------------Start-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sasuke's POV)

That Hyuuga! How dare he! I will make sure he never takes my Naru-chan! Damn that Mutt! Trying to hook the two up! I will get him for this! Believe it…I did not just say that….

"Sasuke? Are you ok?" My angel asks me bringing me out of my trance of rage, I look up at the dazzling blonde and wanted to kiss him again

"I am fine…So what is this about Neji?" I wonder gaining my composure, I already knew the answer but I wanted to know what Naruto had to say

"Well, you see…that stupid Kiba wants to fix me up with Neji, but I do not have any feelings for him so this is going to be complicated…" Naruto explains to me, I smirked, I will not have to worry that much since Naruto did not have feelings for this guy. I knew he had feelings for me though since he kissed me back…and I knew he liked it. I can promise that will not be his last kiss from me.

"Lets go home Sasuke. I need to rest…" Naruto mumbles as he began to walk away from me, I would too: first, he has a _HOT _kiss from me and then he found out that someone was trying to steal him away from me!

"CRAP! I forgot!" The blonde yells frustrated as he pulls his hair out, I look at him confused

"I was planning to get groceries today! How will I make dinner tonight! Maybe the store is still open!" He hollers panicking more, I thought for a second, I could invite him over…wait…now that I think about it

"I need groceries too…" I state to myself, I was planning to go too since I was out. Naruto looked over to me and smiled

"We can go together than!" My kitsune grins, it seems like the kiss never happened between us…well, I will have to give him one to remember

----------------------------A short moment at the Grocery Store------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

As the two were going through the store, Sasuke stopped when he noticed something pink. At this moment, Naruto was looking at something on the shelf. Sasuke walked over to the item. The raven boy stares at it. It was a pink apron, the same pink apron that was in Sai's picture. (Author Note: It is in Chpt. 3) Sasuke remembered that picture well; he felt a liquid by his nose. He raised his hand and wiped it away. Looking down he saw what he feared…blood…he had a nosebleed. The raven began to panic; he quickly turned away from Naruto so he would not see.

"Sasuke you ok?" The blonde angel asks noticing that was Sasuke was uneasy about something

"I am fine…" Sasuke lies, his inner Sasuke was actually saying, **"Shit! Shit! Shit!" **"Hey Dobe, can you watch my stuff for me? I have to head to the bathroom for a sec!"

"Alright…Hey! Do not call me that you Teme!" The oblivious kitsune calls after the fleeting back of the Uchiha

----------------- (Sorry that part sucked but it has a purpose later) after the store--------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

This is better! Now I have food to eat! I wonder what happened to Sasuke back there in the store, did he really have to pee, or something…I tilted my head to the side as we walked. I did not see what he bought though…wonder if that had something to do with it…I look at the boy next to me carrying his bags. He took an apple out and began too much on it. It was getting late and I began to think…

"Hey Sasuke." I smile cheerfully making Sasuke look at me

"What Dobe-sensei?" Sasuke asks me still munching on that apple of his

"Since it so late, would you like to join me for dinner? I am going to try cooking!" I give a giggle since I have never really cooked before, I could have sworn that Sasuke had a tint of blush to him

"S-sure…I guess…" Sasuke mumbles out turning his face away from me, I did not see blush this time but a smirk, I began to wonder why…

-------------------------------------At the house after eating-------------------------------------------------------

(Normal POV)

The two had just finished eating their meal. Sasuke kept teasing Naruto about the food since it was mostly burnt. The blonde grabbed the dishes as he told Sasuke he can go home if he wants to now.

"Nope, it is too late, I mean who would let there student be outside on a night like this! Someone could jump me! You cannot a very good sensei, Dobe-Sensei…" Sasuke teases

"Shut up you Teme! I guess you can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch…." The kitsune tells himself as places the dishes into the sink

"Or maybe we can stay in the same bed…" Sasuke whispers with a smirk

"What was that?" Naruto asks tilting his head slightly

"Nothing…" Sasuke's smirk grew wider

"Whatever…I should do some cleaning…where is my apron?" Naruto wonders to himself again

"Apron?" Sasuke asked not noticing that he perked up

"Yes, I use an apron…you can go ahead and make fun of me for it." The angelic kitsune blushes, this would anyone go wild for him! Sasuke was no exception but all he did was smirk longer than normal

"You can go rest in the living room and watch TV as get things cleaned up. I still have to find where I put that stupid thing…" Naruto tells me as he walks out of the room

(Sasuke POV)

I walked over to the closest and found an orange apron. This was the chance to get him to wear my new bought item! I quickly made my way to my grocery bag and pulled something out. It was that same pink apron and a matching pink bandana. Maybe it will work! He will wear it! I smirked evilly as I pranced…no strolled back over to the closet.

I quickly grabbed the orange apron and replaced it with the pink one. Then closed the closest door and made my way to the living room as if I did nothing. As if right on que, Naruto came into the kitchen saying something about remembering that he left it in the closest.

(Naruto's POV)

Stupid me! It was in the closest this whole time! I actually put it in there so I would not lose it. As I opened up the door, there was an odd feeling in my stomach; ignoring it I looked to find my orange…wait…pink apron…with a matching bandana…I do not remember it being pink. Maybe it faded out in the wash and somehow became the color pink. (Author's Note: It sounds crazy but I once had something orange and I washed it a couple times and it became a faded pink…weird…) That must be the case! However, when did I get a matching bandana…O' well, it must be mine since nobody would switch my orange for a pink…right?

I place them on and began to clean, it was weird though, I felt as if something or someone was watching me with a strange aura. Could it be Sasuke? No…he is in the living room watching TV, I can hear it running. I continued to wash the dishes so I could join Sasuke in the living room.

(Normal POV)

Unknowing to the young Jounin, he was being watched by his raven-haired student. Sasuke was mentally cheering that Naruto actually was stupid enough to put the apron and bandana on! He began to wish that he had a camera with him to take a picture. Naruto looked like a loving wife, who made Sasuke his husband, or so he thought. The raven could not take his eyes off the blonde for a second. Naruto began to hum a beautiful tone that only helped the moment of him looking like a total wife.

Sasuke wanted to run over there, hug, and kiss the adorable blonde like only a lover could, but he could not since they were not lovers…yet that is…

"All done!" Naruto cheered placing the last dish into the covered; he needed to wash dishes more often since they seemed to pile up randomly

"Time to watch a little TV with Sasuke before going to bed." The blonde angel smiles walking out of the kitchen

Sasuke quickly dashed into the room. He began to look at random movies on Naruto's shelf acting as if he was there the whole time. Naruto walked in and stared at the Uchiha; he smiled and said, "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Whatever you want Dobe-sensei…" Sasuke says turning to look at the blonde person standing by the couch, who was still in the apron for some reason (Author's Note: He forgot to take it off, I know he is not this dumb but work with me)

"You can choose a movie if you want!" Naruto's smile seemed sweeter somehow

"Fine…" The raven mumbles turning away with slight blush on his face

Sasuke chose a random movie and through it to Naruto, who plopped it into the TV. He then turned off the lights. The movie started and the blonde jumped onto the couch and laid down leaving no room for the Uchiha to sit.

"Hey Dobe, forget about me already? Where do I sit?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"On the floor unless you can find a spot on the couch…" Naruto teases sticking his tongue out

"Why you…" The young Chuunin stopped himself, he could find room on the couch, and he could do something with that tongue of his sensei's….

"I will make room…" He smirks walking over to the couch

"How would you do…?" A certain raven crawling over him interrupted the kitsune

(Sasuke's POV)

I took up this chance of a lifetime. I crawled over the blonde. Luckily, he was right in the middle of the couch leaving room for me to capture him by placing my hands and knees on each side of him. He looked up at me in shock.

"Sasuke! What are you doing?" Naruto shouts at me

"Just finishing up what happened at Ichiraku's." I replied with a smirk

I lowered myself down until my lips met his. I did not care for the movie anymore and the lighting was perfect. Naruto was still wearing the apron, which made this all the better.

I knew the blonde boy was still in shock for he did not respond at first but he soon softened up. I wanted more than just our lips touching so I licked his bottom lip wanting entrance. He was hesitant but gave into me. He actually fought for dominance! Nevertheless, he lost of course; this is something my sensei will never win at for sure. I felt the inside of his mouth and hit a sensitive spot making moan. I loved this; it was as if my dreams came true! I felt him bite my tongue wanting air and I gave to him.

He stared at me wide eyed. I just smirked at the boy under me, it stilled sucked he was taller than I was but I guess not that much.

"Sasuke…" My angel whispers, I was hoping he was asking for more but

"We cannot do this…" He strains out with blush surrounding his face

"Why?" I ask knowing about five different reasons why

"Because you are my student and…and…well…what about Sakura, do you not love her?" The blonde cries out, I snickered at this

"Please, I hate that cotton candied freak; she can go to hell for all I care…" I tell the boy as I moved down to claim his lips once more but he stopped me

"Sasuke, stop…you are my student…we are different ages, it will never work out…" He cries out again, I smirked at this

"Love knows no bounds…" I smirk grabbing his hands with one hand, placing them above his head, while I use the other to hold myself up

"What if someone finds out? It will hurt us both…" My kitsune forces out as if he did not want to speak the reason for us not being together

"Nobody will…" I state, he opens his mouth but I stop him from speaking by placing my lips with his with my tongue once again inside his moist mouth

We made out the whole night until we fell asleep on top of each other…

---------------------------------------------Next morning----------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

I slowly open my eyes and look around; I still had a sleeping Uchiha on top of me. I smile and patted him on the head. The memories of last night came to me. I knew we could not be together for fate was not on our side…I sound like Neji…this hurt me inside. I hated myself for gaining a crush on my student but I never imagined he felt the same way. I felt a tear stain my face as I thought about all the bad things about this…God, sometimes I really hated love and haters. People would hate us and ruin our lives if they ever found out about this…and I could never let that happen to Sasuke…

"I told you already, nobody will find out…" I jumped as I heard the Uchiha speak, I look down at him

"But…" I protest

"We will just keep all a secret until that special day comes and we can be together in peace." Sasuke tells me sitting up

"Special Day?' I wonder aloud, when did Sasuke become all romantic and sensitive?

"Our happy ending you idiot…" Sasuke says while rolling his eyes, he was back to normal…I think…

"Teme!" I shout angry since he acted like I was so stupid

"You know, you are still wearing that apron and bandana…" He tells me with a smirk

"Your right! I better take it off!" I say while standing up (Author Note: Sasuke moved off of him)

"Why? It looks cute on you…" Sasuke utters as he reaches up untying my bandana, which was weird since he wanted me to keep it on, but after he finished, he grabbed the ends and pulled my head down towards him

He began to kiss me as he did last night. I kissed him back. It seemed like it was going to be a repeat, good thing we had the day off today. It was all perfect until I heard a knock at my door.

"Naruto you there?" A familiar voice called out

"Shikamaru!" I shout with my lips still connected with Sasuke's so it sounded muffled

"C'mon Naruto! Open up!" Shikamaru called again

"I hope you are not making out with anyone in there!" The spiky haired boy laughed making me blush madly and push Sasuke away like at Ichiraku's when Kiba interrupted us

"C-coming!' I stuttered out walking over to the door not noticing a very pissed off Uchiha behind me

"Hey there Naruto." The black haired boy said with a lazy grin

"What's up?" I ask trying to hide my nervousness

"Just wanted to tell you…Why are you wearing a _PINK_ apron and an untied bandana?" He asks me, I had to come up with something quick!

"J-just cleaning up around the house is all!" I grin and laugh nervously…so much for trying to hide it

"Right…anyways, guess who is in town." He says giving another lazy smile

"Who?" I wonder

"Gaara!" He tells me, I knew he was happy since he got to see his _girlfriend_ than, they really need to share their feelings, I mean it is obvious to anyone with half a brain they like each other (Author Note: Sorry to the ShikaTema haters out there but I love this couple! It is not going to be a big pairing so do not worry about it! And sorry if I offended anyone with that half a brain thing…)

"Wait…Gaara is here!" I shout happily! I missed him!

(Sasuke's POV)

O' God! No! Anyone but him!

-------------------------------------Ending it there! ----------------------------------------------------------------

Author:

Ending it there! It took forever to finish this! It is the longest chapter so far! Sorry it is crappy!

Also about the ShikaTema thing, again I am a big fan and I hope people do not turn away because they are ShikaIno fans…people have done that…

Next one might be soon or not! Depends!


	6. Note on new story

N**ote!!!!**

Hey everyone! I might start a new story! I am still going to finish this one though! But I need some help with my new one! Here is the summary for it!

Battle of the Bands!

Naruto Uzumaki is the lead singer and one of the guitarists of the new band ??? and he is dating his lead guitarist. Everything starts off great until Sasuke leaves to join another band so he can beat his brother in the battle of the bands. What is ??? to do?! Easy, beat them!It is sucky summary but you get it! (SasuNaru, ShikaTema, KibaHina, ItaNaru, NejiGaa and Sakura bashing)

(A better summary that I not using but it explains more)

Naruto is dating Sasuke and Sasuke hates Itachi. Itachi is the lead singer of a very popular band. Naruto's band is just starting out and Sasuke hates it. Sasuke leaves to join Orochimaru's band just because they are better known. As Sasuke leaves so does Sakura since she only joined ??? because of Sasuke. When the group needs a new lead guitarist and a new lead keyboardist. What is Naruto and ??? to do? Easy, get revenge. How? By beating them in the battle of the bands of course!

Naruto's band:

Vocal + Guitarist Naruto

Old Lead Guitarist Sasuke

New Lead Guitarist Gaara

Guitarist Neji

Old Keyboardist Sakura

New Temari

Drums Kiba

Manager Shikamaru

Co-Manager Hinata

Itachi's Band:

Vocal + Guitarist Deidara

Lead Guitarist Itachi

Guitarist Sasori

Keyboardist Tobi

Drummer Kisame

Manager Leader (I do not know how he acts so I will just wing it)

Orochimaru's Band

Vocal + Lead Guitarist Sasuke

Guitarist Kimimaru

Keyboard Kabuto

Drums Tayuya

Manager Orochimaru

Here is what I need help with:

What should Naruto's, Orochimaru's, and Itachi's bands be called?

If I should make this?

And you have any ideas?


	7. Gaara

Chpt 6!!!!

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

-----------------------------Start----------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

Gaara! Cannot believe he is here! I mean I have not seen him since he became Kazekage! I cannot wait to see him again!

"When did he get here? How long is he going to stay? Where is he?" I questioned the pineapple headed boy in front of me

"I knew you would be happy…but one question at a time!" Shikamaru laughed (Author Note: Wow! I really made him out of character or at least I think so!)

"Alright! When did he get here?" I ask again

"Just last night, and he was asking for you." Shikamaru tells me

"How long is he staying?" I wonder curiously

"A couple days I believe…" He explains

"And where is he?" I wanted to go see him so badly!  
"At the Hokage Tower." Shikamaru points to the tower not too far

"C'mon! Lets go see him! I cannot wait! I missed him!" I cheered trying to run but Shikamaru stopped me

"I think you should change first and tell your friend in there that you are leaving…" Shikamaru smirks making me blush for two reasons: one, I was still in the pink apron and two I totally forgot about Sasuke, also that Shikamaru knew that someone was in there but hopefully he did not who…

"Right…" I quickly ran back inside

As I ran inside, I notice a fuming Uchiha. He had a dark aura around him. The aura had a mixer of jealously, fear, and rage. I knew they were all towards Gaara. Sasuke and he never get along. If I remember correctly, they right to literally kill each other last time. Luckily, I was there to stop them…

I slowly made my way around him to get to my room. He seemed deep in thought so I thought I could get around him. I could not though, as I pasted him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over. He grabbed the ends of my bandana again and kissed me. Sasuke stopped before it got too deep. He looked at me deeply and harshly scaring me.

"You are mine now…I will not let that Raccoon get you!" He growled, I just nodded, damn; Sasuke is scaring when he is possessive…

"Good…" He smirked and let me go, I quickly ran to my room to change.

(Sasuke's POV)

Now that Naruto is mine, I will not let that sad excuse for a Kage take him! Never! Even if I have to kill him! I swear! At least Naruto knows he is my property now and forever!

"Naruto hurry up!" I hear Shikamaru yell

God, I hate Naruto's friends! They ruin everything! First Kiba trying to get Neji and Naruto together, now Shikamaru is bringing my Naruto to another man trying to steal him from me! They are all against me I swear! I will my revenge on them somehow! I swear! (Author Note: Probably not :P)

"Coming!" Naruto yells running out of his room, he was wearing orange hooded jacket with zipper somewhat down showing the fishnet undershirt and black pants with the normal ninja shoes; his headband was also around his neck. I have never seen Naruto in that kind of outfit before, than again I have never really seen on our days off. This made look younger and cuter! Why did he dress so special for Gaara? That damn raccoon!

I started to fume again as fire raged around me.

"Bye Sasuke!" Naruto called as he ran out the door, of course, I decided to fallow him; I mean I cannot leave my angel alone with this person!

---------------------------Hokage Tower---------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gaara's POV)

This was boring, I was listening to Tsunade talk about boring things, of course I did not show that I was bored for that was not me… I knew Temari was bored too…I wonder where Naruto was right now. I bet he is on his way here to see me, I mean we are so close! Closer than Sasuke and him will ever be, I mean him and me have had the same lonely pasts and not only that; we both have demons in us! Sasuke could never beat that! Stupid brat! He should not even try to win my Naru-chan's heart!

"Do you agree?" Tsunade asks me…wait what was she talking about? I look over at Temari and she nods

"Yes I do." I reply making Tsunade smile, sometimes having a sister can be very helpful when you are KazeKage

"As I was saying…" The doors to the room slamming open and a blonde kitsune standing in the doorway interrupted her, with the pineapple haired guy behind him…I always forget his name but I know Temari likes that guy. I swear if he hurts my sister, I will kill him! Anyway I smiled at the blonde.

"Gaara!" He shouts happily with a big grin

"Hey there Naruto." I respond to him standing up only to have the fox leap at me bringing me into a tight embrace, I did not complain though

"Hey brat! I was having an important meeting with the KazeKage here!" Tsunade yells at the poor boy, how dare she call him a brat!

"Baa-Chan!" Naruto whines still hugging me

"Naruto…" Tsunade mumbles with an annoyed tone

"I guess we can take a break from this meeting…" The old women gives in and tells the blonde

"Yay!" My angel cheers happily, God he is so cute! Cannot wait to make him mine

"Gaara! Gaara! Hey! Hey!" Naruto grinned cheerfully

"Yes?" I wondered why he was calling my name

"You wanna go get some Ramen?" Naruto asked looking up at me with his eyes sparkling (Author Note: Gaara is taller than Naruto)

"Sure…" I said patting him on the head, he stopped hugging and grabbed my hand. He than dragged me out of the room.

As I was being pulled, I heard a little conversation between my older sister and that other black haired boy.

"Did you use that brat to stop our meeting just to talk with me?" My sister asked

"Maybe…" was the boy's reply

"You used the poor boy without him knowing, how mean…," she said in a teasing tone

"Yet it was a win-win situation for all of us." He smiled

"True, you want to go get some coffee?" my sister wondered

"It will be troublesome but I guess so…" The boy says in a teasing '_I do not want to' _tone, (Author Note: but we all know he does)

He was right; it was a win-win situation for all of us. I get to be with my angel and got out of a boring meeting while those two get to be together. That is the only boring thing about being KazeKage was that you had to go to many boring meetings. I always seem I am into the meeting and listening to every word but…I am not, too busy thinking about my Naruto-chan. He is just too hard not to think about, I mean his hair is like a yellow dandelion, his skin is a sun kissed tan and his eyes. O' his eyes are like the bright blue sky above. He is just like a field of flowers on a bright sunny day!

(Sasuke's POV)

(Author Note: He is hiding in a tree by a window watching)

THAT BASTARD!!!! He is holding my Naru-chan's hand! I cannot believe he also hugged my angel! (Author Note: Other way around Sasuke-baka) I will skin that darn raccoon and hang his fur/skin on the wall! He will never still my kitsune! Never you hear me! Never!

-------------------------------Ichiraku Ramen-------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

I still not get over the fact Gaara is here! It makes so happy! Even better, he is buying me Ramen! Yay Ramen! I love him…wait…as I a friend I think…maybe…not more than Sasuke though…I stopped eating my Ramen and stared at it as I went to deep thought not noticing that Gaara was staring at me in concern.

"Naruto, you ok?" I hear Gaara's voice call to me bringing me out of my thoughts

"Yup!" I shout with a huge grin

"Gaara! You wanna do something after this?" I wonder munching on my Ramen again

"Like a date?" He asks me with a evil smile on his face, This made my heart jump! I cannot cheat on Sasuke now that we are together but…

"Umm…well…I…no…yes…maybe…umm…" I stutter as I drop my chopsticks and frantically try to find something to say

"Sure but where too?" He wonders giving me a sincere smile

"I do not know?" I started to think of some ideas that I could do with my friend

"Maybe a picnic in a field full of flowers or a nice dinner for two, those are just suggestions though…" Gaara tells me, but aren't those for people who are dating?

"I know! We can go try the new Hot Springs that just opened! They say it is soothing and gets rid of all your stress!" I cheer! I should have known how much trouble this was going to drag me into, defiantly when two other people heard me

"That would be nice…" Gaara smirked as an evil aura surrounded him

"What time?" He asked me

"How about…around 5:30 pm when the sun starts to go down, I think less people will be there!" I was still happy not knowing about the dark auras surrounding me

"Sounds great…" He smirks wider as he makes a very scary face

"Alright! I should go home and get ready!" I say standing up acting perky

"Let me walk you home." He stands up with me

"Umm Sure…" I laugh nervously, I hope Sasuke not at my house still

Gaara grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards my house. As he was pulling me, two fuming boys fallowed. I was weird to me; I mean Gaara's hand was cold yet warm at the same time. My heart skipped a beat; I do not know what to do…

-------------------------------At Naruto's House-------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

When we got my house, he let go of my hand. He turned and smirk at me.

"See you at 5:30." He says to me

"Yup! See you than!" I began to walk to my door when I tripped over a random rock or something; I waited for the impact but someone's hand grabbed mine and pulled me up

Whoever pulled me too roughly and made me collide into his chest with a grunt. It did not surprise me when I looked up and saw Gaara. He smiled down at me and hugged me tightly yet sincerely. It was harm and loving. It reminded me of Sasuke; now that I think of him…this is wrong…I have to stop it even though I do not want to…I do not want to be unfaithful to the won I love…

I pushed Gaara away and blushed deeply. He looked at me with his arms still around me but loosely. I was about to tell him to let me go but the second I opened my mouth, he silenced me with his own lips making me freeze in my spot. I had to make him stop but I could not, my body sunk into the kiss without me knowing but I did not kiss back. My body was frozen. His tongue slipped into my mouth and began to feel around; my tongue did not fight for dominance for I still could not move.

After awhile I needed air, I found some energy so bit his tongue telling him to stop. He did and looked happily down at me. He frowned when he looked at my face. I knew I had a mixer of confusion, sorrow, and shock. I pushed away from him again and this time he actually let go of me.

"I am sorry…" I shuttered as I quickly ran to my door opening it and made my way inside

(Normal POV)

"No need my angel…you are mine now…" Gaara smirked licking his lips, he than placed his hands on them

"I will see you later Naruto!" He called into the house, he knew Naruto heard him, he also did not care that two certain people were glaring daggers at him, one of those people disappeared in a flash

"You there, come out!" The red yelled at the tree where the person sat, the figure jumped down

"How dare you touch my Naruto…you bastard!" The raven growled with his Sharingan eyes gleaming with anger

"When did he become _your _Naruto?" Gaara hissed at the young male

"Just stay away from him!" Sasuke growled dangerously

"Whatever…" Gaara smirks as he walks away

(Sasuke's POV)

He kissed MY Naruto! I swear he will die! I swear it! I cannot let my Naruto go to the Hot Springs with that…with that sad excuse for a living creature!

(?????'s POV)

I will not let that raccoon take _my _Naruto the Hot Springs without me…This will somehow work out for me….

(Naruto's POV)

I cannot believe I let him kiss me like that! I should have stopped him! I hugged myself to clam myself down…What if Sasuke saw me with Gaara kissing! He will think I was cheating on him! Darn it all! Now I have to go the hot springs with Gaara! I will just have to pretend the kiss never happened! Yay! It was meaningless and that means it was not important! If it is not important than I can just forget about it than! Right?

----------------------------------Ending it there! --------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Remember I will probably be starting a new story but it will slower updated than this one!

I am also sorry to all the people who got angry at me for the note! I hope this made it better! This is defiantly the longest chapter so far! 2,330 words!

Until next time!


	8. Neji and Hot Spring Troubles

Chpt 7!!!!!

"**Bold" When someone's inner self is thinking (or as Sasuke guesses)**

-----------------------------------Start-------------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

All right, it is 5:20 pm right now, I should start heading down to the hot springs. Just remember, that kiss was nothing, I do not love him; I love Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan! Ok! I think I can do this! I slowly get up and make my way towards the door. I open it to see…nobody, it surprised me; usually I would see someone there since I have such bad luck! I guess I will finely get some peace and quiet! Or so I thought…

"Naruto-sensei!" I hear a familiar voice yell, I look over to see Sakura running towards me

"Hey there Sakura, good day, did you come to say hi to your good old Sensei?" I shout back to her

"Hell no! I was wondering if you knew where Sasuke was…like I would ever come to say hi to a creep like you…" She hisses pissed off as he places her hands on her hips, it may not seem like it, but her words really hurt me sometimes

"I have not seen him today, if I do, I will tell him you are looking for him!" I say cheerfully, I was bound to see him today…or sometime tonight…

"Do not bother! I do not want you talking to him you old pervert! Just keep the hell away from him! He hates you, you know! I mean he is going out with me and he tells me everything!" She brags coldly, my smile turned into a frown as I look at her sadly. She smirked and walked away laughing at me…

"You pink freak, good for nothing snob…" I found mumbling under my breath, Sakura stopped laughing and walking all together…a black aura surrounded her, this started to freak me out. Her head turned all the way around like an owl or a doll in a scary movie. I jumped back. Her face was scariest thing about her for she was strongly glaring and her face. I began to back up…

"What did you say…?" She hisses in a very scary tone, her body turned around and she began to crack her knuckles

I began to hear a voice in my head, I knew it was Kyuubi talking; I listened to what he to say, **"Run! Run you idiot! She is going to murder you! C'mon Kit!" **I decided to fallow his instructions, so I began to run as fast as I could towards the hot springs, the pink demon was on my heels the whole way!

I ran like a manic hoping I would make it, but I was stopped. I ran into something or someone. I apologized and tried to run again but the person stopped me. I hesitated to look at who grabbed my hand but before I could, they pulled me into a hug.

"What are you running from?" ???? asked me in a purr, I knew I have heard his voice before, I turned around and still saw a pink flash charging at me, I freaked and grabbed onto the person like a scared child. I did not know why but Sakura scared the living hell out of me when she is going to kill me like this…probably because she has the strength of Tsunade! I bet whomever I was grabbing onto thought I was a scaredy-cat and a wimp…this made me feel pathetic…

"So you fear Sakura…that pink snob…I can see why, she could scare any demon just by looking at them…" He chuckled as Sakura stopped right in front of us

"Hello Hyuga-Sensei! May I see my adorable Naru-Sensei for a sec?" She asks as innocent giving the person puppy eyes…wait…Hyuga?! Neji?! I looked up to see that it was indeed Neji Hyuga! I automatically blushed as I remember what Kiba had told me!

"Naru…Sensei? When you come up with the nickname Naru? Last I checked for hated the poor boy's guts." Neji smirked at the girl

"I do not hate him! I love my sensei! Can I please see him for a second? Please!" The pink freak whined trying the puppy eyes again…she is such a…

"Liar…" Neji mumbles annoyed

"What?" Sakura wondered dropping the puppy eyes act

"How dare you lie to a Jounin, and no you may not see him for he is late." Neji glared, what does he mean late? O' crap, I forgot about Gaara!

"Late?" Sakura was pissed off now

"Yes, late, must I spell it out for you?" Neji smirk at the annoyed girl

"We must be going, good day Miss. Haruna." He gave her a smug look before walking away, dragging me with him

"Thanks, you can let me go…" I finally speak up blushing

"I am sorry." Neji grinned politely letting me go, I moved away from him. He patted me on the head, I hate being so small, actually, I think I am the shortest Jounin in Konoha

"Are you heading to the hot springs?" The longhaired raven asks me with a smirk as if he knew something

"Yup! Wait, how did you know?" I ask confused, maybe he was one of the people watching Gaara and I

"Just a lucky guess, anyways, I am heading there too. Let's go together." He holds out his hand waiting for me to take it. I hesitated, I still do not know why but I took it. He grabbed in a firm grip as if I planned to let go and run for it

His grip was strong and firm, it made me feel safe. It also had a soft touch to it, which made it feel comforting. It remembered me of Gaara and Sasuke. I wonder if Gaara will be mad that I am late…I wonder where Sasuke is right now…I have not seen him since this morning. He seemed unhappy and possessive. I hope he is all right with this…I hope Neji does not think I like him or want to be his boyfriend! Damn that Mutt for trying to fix me up with him! Well, if I did have to choose from all the Jounins in Konoha, I guess I would choose him, luckily that did not Chuunin because I would choose Sasuke! I swear I would!

(Neji's POV)

It was lucky that I ran in Naru-chan on my way to ruin his date at the hot springs. Like hell, I would let that damn raccoon take away my angel! Fate is on my side! In addition, that dog boy told me that Naruto was single and looking for someone. He will be mine! My little fox, I wonder how he tastes…I will soon find out. I smirked widely not notices that a light dark aura started around me. I also did not notice that the little kitsune began to cower a little.

All of sudden we were there at the hot springs. Naruto began to look around for someone; I knew it was that freak, Gaara. He stopped looking and pouted cutely, I heard my inner self-speaking randomly, **"Do not jump him! Do not jump him! God he is cute! Just wait until the time is right!" **I had to listen to my inner self! The time was not right yet!

"He is not here…" Naruto said sadly and disappointed still pouting

"You mean Gaara?" I ask him already knowing the answer

"Yeah! Wow Neji! You are good at guessing! I swear!" Naruto grins widely yet cutely, everything he does is cute! He is also so oblivious!

"Maybe, let us go into the springs and wait for him to show up." I tell him with a sweet grin to convince that it was a smart thing to do

"You are right! I will tell the clerk to send him in when he gets here!" My blonde cheered, he quickly ran in to the clerk and started to talk with her. I chuckled a bit; I love how oblivious he can be! I fallowed him inside.

--------------------------------------------Some time later------------------------------------------------------

(Neji's POV)

"Ready!" I hear Naruto yell, I look over to find him in nothing but a small towel around his waist

"One second though, I need to get something…" I tell him as I turn around, I could not let him see all the blood slipping from my nose, I cleaned myself up and walked over to the springs.

As I walked in I noticed that nobody else was in there expect Naruto, who was enjoying himself. He waved over to me excitedly; I just smirked and moved into the water next to him. I could tell the little blonde was enjoying himself for he was grinning widely and mumbling about how good it felt. A man opened the door to tell us that were warming the water up and adding more steam. This would mean that if I were to something, nobody would be able to see! I smirk happily these hot springs is not that bad, definitely, when you are with someone like Naruto.

Everything was silent, it seemed like Naruto had drowned or something, I could still see him for they had not added the steam yet. Suddenly the water began to warm and steam surrounded both of us. I relax in the water more; it was peaceful and perfect…until Naruto made a noise….

(Naruto's POV)

The steam surrounded me and the heat of warm soothed my body…it seemed like all my stress just flew out of my body. I all of sudden found myself moaning for the heat was a little too much, and yet it felt so good! I covered my mouth quickly. I could not believe I just did that! I mean Neji must think I am a freak! O' god! It is the water's fault! It just feels so good! I could not help but relax into it again. Maybe he did not hear me…

(Neji's POV)

I found myself loosing control, Naruto just had to do that! I moved closer to Naruto, I could not see what he was going because of the steam. As I moved closer through the water, I saw his figure.

"Naruto…" I purred still moving closer to him

"Huh? Neji?" Naruto asked in an adorable tone…or it was his regular tone, I could not tell at this moment

"Naruto…you will be mine…" I purr again as I neared him, I placed my hand on his cheek making him face me. I could finally see his face, it was as red as a tomato as he looked at me

"Neji…wait…noo…" I stopped him from saying anything us by sticking my tongue down his throat

I felt resist me but I knew he would ease up so I kept going. I heard him whimper, it must because I was going too fast; I moved my tongue out of his mouth and began to kiss on his lips. I decided that it was slower that way, than I would move into his mouth with my tongue again. Good, it is like a dream come true, I making out with my lover with out of us naked.

(Naruto's POV)

God no! Someone save me! I have a bad feeling that he is trying to molest me! This cannot be happening! I will not lose it here! Not to him! I tried to push him but it did not work, he did not even budge an inch! This is the second guy I have cheated with, even though some of it was against my will…

I disliked this kiss very much. It was full of lust and determination to get at me! His embrace and holding hands with him were like heaven but his kisses were fearsome and harmful! I did not like it! Gaara's kiss was thousand times better…wait…Gaara? Where is he? And where is Sasuke? Sasuke o' God! I need him more than ever right now! I miss his kiss and touch more than Gaara's! Please either of you! Save me!

"Naruto?" A voice called, Neji stopped making out with me

"Naruto! You in here?" The voice called again, I knew this voice! It was…

"Gaara…" Neji growled moving away from me

"Naruto? Did you drown or something?" Gaara shouts once more

"No! I am over here!" I yelled out pushing Neji away, I began to wave my hand hoping he would be able to see it, luckily the steam died down

I saw Gaara, I felt relieved, but he looked pissed. He was not looking at me with the pissed face, he was looking at the person next to me, Neji. Gaara quickly made his way into the water placing himself next to me. He started a glaring contest with the Hyuga. I quietly moved down into the water so all that was sticking up was everything above my nose. I listened closely to their conversation.

"What are you doing here Hyuga?" Gaara growled deeply

"I came here on my own free will of course." Neji smirked glaring at the redhead

"You can leave on your free will than!" Gaara almost shouted in anger

"I do not think I want to, it is a free country, and fate is telling me to stay here with _my _Naruto!" Neji spits

"_Your _Naruto! When did he become _Your_ Naruto?" Gaara snarled

"When wasn't he?" Neji smirked again

"He was never yours! He is mine and mine only!" Gaara hollered angrily, he looked like he was going to murder the Hyuga! I did not want to be in the middle of this

"_Yours_? Do not make me laugh! Naruto, who do you belong too?" Neji asks me in a tone meaning, you know you are mine

I moved out of the water, so only my waist was hidden, and looked at the two boys. They were both staring at me intensely waiting for my answer. I began to become very nervous! I could have sworn I began to sweat. I kept looking back and forth between the two. I opened my mouth, to say something but nothing came out. My mouth was dry; I wanted to yell out Sasuke! But I knew I couldn't! It would ruin everything! All of a sudden…

"Let's give him a break, he cannot choose who is better, even though it is me…" Neji snickered

"I will ignore that! However, you are right he should not choose right now. It is too stressful and this is supposed to a stress relief spring." Gaara smirked thinking he was better

O' god thank you for this! I let out a sigh of relief and rested against the rock behind me. Now I can finally rest or so I thought. A couple minutes later I felt something against my neck, I looked down and saw red; I knew it was Gaara. He snuggled against my neck sending shivers down my back. He then began to kiss up until he got to my cheek. I was frozen in shock. It only got worse though, I felt a head on my thigh. I knew it was Neji. I was about to use my hand to sweep the hand away but he grabbed it and brought it up to his mouth. He kissed my knuckles playfully. I still had my other hand, I was about to slap both of the boys when Gaara grabbed it and placed it on the rock behind me.

I was trapped, I was trying to whimper, but Neji kissed forcefully on the mouth. He then started to massage my thigh. Gaara kissed my cheek and licked it. I yelp when I felt Neji pinch my thigh. All I had covering me was a small towel…Damn it! I was going to get raped! Please Sasuke save me…

"Naruto? You there?" I hear a voice that I knew but it was not Sasuke's, but the two boys stopped and I was thankful

"Naruto?" The voice asks again, the boys moved away from me as the figure came in…

"Shikamaru! Hey there! What are you doing here?" I cheer happily pretending nothing happened, but my inner self was crying from fear and joy while shout, **"Thank you Shikamaru! I love you! Not as much as Sasuke but I seriously owe you!" **

"The Hokage wants to see you; it is a mission for your team tomorrow. This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighs scratching the back of his head

"All right!" I quickly moved out of the water and up to Shikamaru

"C'mon…" He smiled lazy as we walk out of the room

"See ya!" I shout to Gaara and Neji who looked pretty pissed off that there lucky chance for raping me was ruined

---------------------------------After walking out---------------------------------------------------------------

(Naruto's POV)

I was so happy right now I was smiling, I pulled on a robe so that I could make to the changing rooms without another guy trying to rape me! I look over at Shikamaru and grinned widely, I still so glad that he saved my ass. I walked over to him.

"Thanks soooo much Shikamaru!" I say cheerfully

"For what?" He asks me confused

"For saving my ass! They were going to rape me! I swear they were!" I laughed as I turned around to go change into my real clothes but I was stopped, Shikamaru grabbed my hand and spun me around so was now in his arms

"Cannot have this now can we…" He smirked before kissing me! I was freaked! Shikamaru was as straight as a pole! I swear he was!

"Looks like I am finally tall enough to kiss you like a real lover." He chuckled before kissing me again…wait…tall enough to kiss like a real lover? That means that this is…then there was a "POOF!" and smoke shrouded us as the person turned back to their true self. This person was…

--------------------------------------To be continued----------------------------------------------------------------

Ending it there! Sorry it really sucked! I did not know what to write!

Hey! There was Neji and Gaara action in this one so I hoped that made it better! In addition, there are probably many mistakes since I am typing this at 2:38 am! One more thing, this is over 3000 words! The chapters just keep getting longer!

Also for those who did not get the ending, that was not Shikamaru, it was someone who was pretending to be him!

I will try to update soon!


End file.
